


I Got You, Baby

by humapuma



Series: Give Up the Ghost [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: “Come on,” he grumbled, trying to grind down on Bucky’s finger. “I’m not made of glass.”“I know that,” Bucky defended. “I just don’t want to go too fast and hurt you.”Steve bit his lip and his look changed from irritable to seductive. “Please, Omega,” he pleaded and Bucky’s whole body lit up. “I wanna feel you inside me. I’ve wanted it for so long.”“Steve,” Bucky breathed out, eyes wide and dark.“Please,” Steve whispered. “Show me how I make you feel.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Give Up the Ghost [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508519
Comments: 46
Kudos: 332





	I Got You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, these two boys are horndogs.
> 
> Dedicated to jt341 for being awesome and supportive, and huge thanks to dixons_mama for your help as a beta for this series even when you don't much care for ABO stories!

“Bucky,” Steve groaned. “You’re gonna make me come if you don’t stop.” While he knew that Steve meant it as a warning, it only made Bucky take Steve deeper, swallow around him, and grip his knot tighter. “Oh, _ fuck _, Bucky, I’m coming,” Steve choked out, thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky swallowed it all down before he let Steve slip out of his mouth. “Alpha,” he rasped, “do you want to stop now?”

Steve shook his head, eyes darkening. “Grab the lube.”

Bucky nodded his head and leaned over to open the drawer on the bedside table. Inside, there was a bottle of slick, the vibrator, and some other items they’d purchased together. The only one that Bucky cared for at that moment, however, was the clear vial.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable,” Bucky said as he sat up. “We can stop and take a break or try again later.”

Steve huffed an annoyed breath but Bucky flicked him on the belly. “Hey!” He exclaimed, rubbing the spot.

“I mean it, Steve,” Bucky asserted. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t enjoy it.”

Licking his lips, Steve finally nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell you. I promise.”

“Alright,” Bucky said, then smiled.

He leaned forward, pulling Steve into a deep, passionate kiss. Even though Steve had already come, he began moaning, releasing small, excited sounds that went straight to Bucky’s dick. When Bucky tried to pull away, Steve spread his thighs more and clamped them around Bucky’s hips, holding him in place.

“S-Steve,” Bucky stuttered into the kiss, feeling powerful desire spread through him at the sensation of being between Steve’s legs.

“Just like that,” Steve murmured. “I want you to kiss me when you use your fingers.”

Bucky shuddered and nodded, fumbling around for the bottle and trying to spread some on his fingers without spilling it everywhere. Steve’s mouth and body were extremely distracting, though, and Bucky knew that a few drops had spilled onto the blanket.

Neither of them could be bothered to care about that when Bucky shifted his body to allow his right arm to slip between Steve’s open thighs. At the first press against Steve’s ass, they both gasped.

“Need me to stop?” Bucky asked, jerking away to see Steve’s face. His eyes were shut tight and he was heaving breaths through his open mouth. “Is it bad?”

“No,” Steve answered, shaking his head. “No, it’s just… different.”

“Should I wait more?”

“No, do it,” Steve panted. He opened his eyes and met Bucky’s gaze, while trying to use his legs to force Bucky’s arm closer. “Come on,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips, “I can take it.”

Bucky’s brain seemed to glitch out; his vision went a little hazy and the blood rushed in his ears. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he groaned, dropping his head to Steve’s chest and pressing his finger inside.

Steve’s breath hitched but he made no move to push Bucky away, so he pressed his finger in up to the knuckle. He kept it there for a few moments and turned his face up to watch Steve’s reaction. His eyes were hazy and he continued to pant, though he was too impatient to let Bucky continue staring.

“Come _ on _,” he grumbled, trying to grind down on Bucky’s finger. “I’m not made of glass.”

“I know that,” Bucky defended. “I just don’t want to go too fast and hurt you.”

Steve bit his lip and his look changed from irritable to seductive. “Please, Omega,” he pleaded and Bucky’s whole body lit up. “I wanna feel you inside me. I’ve wanted it for so long.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out, eyes wide and dark.

“Please,” Steve whispered. “Show me how I make you feel.”

“Oh, my God,” Bucky groaned, then began to slide out. As he did so, he crooked his finger and dragged it along Steve’s prostate.

“Ah!” Steve cried out, gripping Bucky’s hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Bucky continued to rub him over and over, reveling in the way that Steve’s body clenched around his finger, how Steve moaned and squirmed, how he held Bucky tight against him.

“Another,” Steve commanded and Bucky complied, pulling out before gently pressing two fingers inside him. When he rubbed both against Steve’s prostate, Steve threw his head back and cried out. “B-Bucky, fuck!”

“Am I making you feel good, Alpha?” Bucky rasped.

“So good, Omega,” Steve panted. “A-another. Fuck, I want you.”

Bucky licked his lips and pressed a third finger inside, sitting up just enough to watch Steve as he did. His eyes were shut tight and his head was thrown back as he released loud moans out his open mouth. Bucky began to move his hand faster, aiming for that spot with each thrust. Steve began to shiver beneath him, arch his back, and grind his hips down.

“Bucky, please,” he gasped out. “I’m ready, I want it.”

“Just a little more, Steve,” Bucky promised. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t – it doesn’t. It’s so good, Buck, please.”

Glancing down, Bucky realized that Steve was hard again and he groaned, wanting to feel Steve come when he was inside him.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky relented, slowly sliding his fingers free. Steve gasped at the feeling but Bucky leaned forward to kiss him. “It’s okay. Do you… do you want me to wear a condom?”

Steve’s eyes shot open. “No,” he growled. “Want you to come inside me, Omega.”

“Oh, my God, Steve,” Bucky moaned.

He sat back on his knees and picked up the lube again and poured more on his fingers. It was far cleaner this time but he was too focused on Steve to care. Dropping his thighs open, Steve bit his lip and reached for Bucky.

“Will you fuck me like this?” He asked.

Nodding, Bucky scooted forward. “You’re sure?”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky on top of him, kissing him hard. “I want it.”

“Okay,” Bucky whispered and adjusted himself. He took hold of his dick and pressed it against Steve’s waiting body. “Lift your leg for me, Alpha,” he murmured and Steve obliged, pulling one of his legs against his abdomen. “Fuck, just like that,” Bucky moaned as the head slipped inside of Steve’s tight heat.

“Oh,” Steve gasped out, reaching up to wrap one hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, possessively holding him.

Since Steve’s rut, Bucky had only become more aroused by Steve’s dominant side – the proprietary way he gripped the bondmark; the way Steve always wanted to cover him in his scent; the way his eyes always seemed to find Bucky in a crowd. Other Alphas would follow Omegas around, keeping hands on them as if they might elope with another Alpha at any moment, but Steve wasn’t like that.

He only wanted to please Bucky, to care for him and protect him.

“Alpha,” he whined and Steve’s grip tightened. “L-like that.”

“Fuck me, Omega,” Steve commanded and Bucky nodded, finally thrusting all the way inside. “God, yes,” he breathed.

“You feel so fucking good, Alpha,” Bucky groaned. “So good.”

“So do you.” Steve arched his back and wrapped his other leg around Bucky’s back. “Come on,” he breathed, “I’m ready.”

Bucky nodded, letting his eyes fall shut as he pulled out before slamming back in. Steve choked out a moan and used his free hand to reach around and grab Bucky’s ass. He encouraged Bucky’s thrusts to go harder, faster, and Bucky _ loved _ it.

“Yeah, just like that,” Steve said, arching his back more.

“Good for you?” Bucky asked, opening his eyes watch Steve.

“So good for me, Omega,” he groaned. “Fucking me so good. Gonna make me come again.” Bucky gasped and thrust harder, lifting one hand to wrap around Steve’s knot. “Fu- oh, fuck, Omega, tighter.”

Bucky complied and Steve groaned louder, throwing his head back as he began to tighten up around Bucky’s dick. “Oh, fuck, Alpha, you gonna come?”

Steve choked out a, “Yes,” just as his grip on Bucky’s neck tightened and he came all over his abdomen and chest. “Oh, my God!”

Bucky felt the coiling in his belly and gripped Steve’s hips with both hands. He thrust faster, moaning louder and louder as he spiraled. “Fuck, oh, St- Alpha, ‘m gonna come.”

“Yeah,” Steve groaned. “Come for me, Omega.”

Bucky slammed home, shuddering and digging his nails into Steve’s skin as he came. “Uhn, uhn, uhn, _ fuck _.”

After a moment, he collapsed onto Steve’s chest, panting and not caring one bit that he was lying in Steve’s come. He felt Steve’s arms wrap around him and he smiled, pressing his face to Steve’s skin, leaving chaste kisses.

“I love you,” he whispered, still panting. “You’re… such a good Alpha.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re pretty great yourself.” Bucky bit Steve’s nipple in retaliation and Steve hissed. “Ow! Why do I love you again?”

Bucky grinned. “I feel like you told me once… something along the lines of… I’m amazing and we’re soulmates, or maybe it’s just the sex.”

Steve’s laughter shook Bucky where he lay on Steve’s body. “Yeah, maybe.” Steve leaned up and pressed kisses to Bucky’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve relaxed and Bucky gently pulled out of him, though Steve’s grip on him didn’t allow him to move very far. “How do you feel about this whole switching thing?” Bucky asked.

Steve hummed, looking to all the world as if he were thinking very hard. “Well…” he murmured. “I guess, I came pretty fucking hard and _ really _ love the way you felt inside me.” Bucky moaned at the response and licked his lips. “So, I think we should do it again. You know,” Steve continued, grinning, “for science.”

Bucky laughed out loud and buried his face in Steve’s chest. “I can do that,” he finally replied after a few moments. “But, you know, I really love it the other way.”

Looking up, he found Steve’s dark eyes on him. “You do, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky rasped, biting his lip.

Steve pulled Bucky bodily higher, gripping his hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. Bucky moaned into it, touching Steve’s neck and hair, turning his head and licking into Steve’s mouth.

“You keep that up,” Steve groaned, “and I’m gonna fuck you real soon.”

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed, “how soon?”

Steve’s face broke into a huge grin and grabbed Bucky’s wrist, tugging his hand between them and pressing it to his dick. “Think I could go again here pretty soon.” Under Bucky’s touch, it began to harden. “Think you’re up for more?”

Bucky smirked and took it in his hand, rubbing gently. “I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;D how'd you like that?


End file.
